The invention relates to a process for the preparation of sulfuryl fluoride.
Sulfuryl fluoride is used, for example, as a fumigant for insecticidal purposes. It is already known that sulfuryl fluoride can be prepared from sulfur dioxide and fluorine in the gas phase, see H. Moissan and P. Lebeau in Ann. Chim. Phys. [7] 26 (1902), pages 145 to 178, in particular pages 159 to 169. However, this type of preparation is very risky, since explosions may occur.